The present invention relates essentially to a method of anchoring a prefabricated pile into the ground.
It is also directed to a pile for carrying out this method.
It is already known to make prefabricated piles comprising a base enlarged with respect to the shaft of the pile. Thus, when the pile is located in the ground, the base allows the pile to bear very heavy loads.
When it is desired to arrange piles into a light soil, it is possible to use piles with previously-made integral bases, since such piles would easily penetrate into the soil.
This will obviously not be the case with hard soils, where the base would prevent the pile from being driven in, and the pile may besides become broken under the effect of the driving operation.
It was therefore necessary to provide a pile which may easily penetrate into any types of soils and which may nevertheless comprise a base making it capable of withstanding heavy loads as well pulling forces.